


[podfic] Physician, Heal Thyself

by ArtemisTheHuntress



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheHuntress/pseuds/ArtemisTheHuntress
Summary: Usually, Guinan listens.A podfic of "Physician, Heal Thyself" by Dispatches (orphaned account).
Relationships: Guinan & Deanna Troi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[podfic] Physician, Heal Thyself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Physician, heal thyself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85799) by [Dispatches (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dispatches). 



[venatrixlunaris](https://soundcloud.com/user-313184866) · [[podfic] Physician Heal Thyself](https://soundcloud.com/user-313184866/podfic-physician-heal-thyself)

**Title:** Physician, Heal Thyself  
**Author:** Dispatches (orphaned account)  
**Podficcer:** ArtemisTheHuntress / venatrixlunaris  
**Length:** 7:08  
**Format:** MP3 (download available via Soundcloud) & streaming

**Author's Note:**

> Image sources for the cover:  
> [Hot chocolate](https://unsplash.com/photos/Zqep0Cot9Ss) \-- [Raktajino mug](http://www.trekprops.de/raktajino-mug-replimat) \-- [Ten Forward interior](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okO4DV4dl8E)
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> Chag Purim sameach!


End file.
